candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 289/Dreamworld
|orders = |target = |blockers = |candies = |spaces = 68 |prevtype = Ingredient |previous = 288/Dreamworld |nexttype = Jelly |next = 290/Dreamworld }} Level 289 (Dreamworld) is the fourteenth level in Funky Fortress and the sixty-first candy order level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must collect 1 colour bomb, 100 orange, and 100 purple candies score at least 10,000 points in 45 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. With five colours instead of four making it harder to create special candies, plenty of five layer icing and liquorice swirls causing many moves to be spent to clear them, the liquorice swirl dispenser compounding the problem of clearing blockers, the moon scale being unstable with respect to the orders required, moon strucks which come late (requiring twenty moves to fill up the moon meter) and moon struck duration being too short (only five effective turns of moon struck), this level will be available to be voted as the hardest level in Dreamworld. It is also available to be voted as the hardest level in Dreamworld to earn three stars due to the high target score requirement. Difficulty *The initial space is very small. *Five colours makes it difficult to break though the five layered icings. *Even though you only need to collect 100 of both orange and purple candies instead of 150 in the Reality counterpart, it is much more difficult to do so with five colours. *Colour bombs are harder to be made. *With only a single moon struck and an unstable moon scale with respective to the orders required, it can be very difficult to collect required candies if either colour is on the left side of the moon scale (the board has five colours). *This level is much harder than its Reality counterpart in terms of passing the level and earning three stars. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck 1st Start: moves left 1st End: moves left 2nd Start: moves left 2nd End: moves left Strategy *Concentrating mainly on the icings is key. It is essential to open up the board as quickly as possible before the first moon struck arrives. However, this requires extremely good luck. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Insanely Hard *Despite the board having five colours, special candies are hard to create due to the limited board space. *The order gives 21,000 points (((100 + 100) regular candies × 100 points per regular candy) + (1 colour bomb × 1,000 points per colour bomb) = 21,000 points earned). Hence, clearing the order alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 94,000 points. *There are plenty of five layer icing which require plenty of moves to clear them, reducing the number of moves available for sugar crush. *The liquorice swirls and the liquorice swirl dispenser compound the problem of clearing the blockers. *The moon struck is not effective at all in boosting the score. *The three star target score is high. Most runs of passing the level will end up with 50,000 - 65,000 points. Trivia *It is impossible to fail the level due to not reaching the required score. This is because the orders give the player 21,000 points. * This level suffers from the empty slot glitch, like Level 325 Reality V1. Walkthrough Gallery HardestDreamworldPoll.png Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Funky Fortress levels Category:Candy order levels Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 5-layer icing Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars